Digimon: Legend of the Celestials
by abostwick1
Summary: A new season with the characters from Season 4. Just a little something fun!
1. Chapter 1

Digimon: Legend of the Celestials 

Chapter 1: All Aboard the Trailmon Express...Again

Takuya Kanbara sat at his desk, trying to his homework. It was rather hard to get done, especially when your little brother was playing video games and shouting as loud as he could. When you were Takuya you would be dying to play those video games instead of getting something productive done.

Takuya turned around in his swivel chair and frowned down at his now twelve-year-old brother, who was having the time of his life. "Can you please not do that right now, Shinya?" I'm trying to get something done here!" Takuya frowned as his brother paused the game.

"Takuya, just because you want to get something done for once, doesn't mean that I have to stop what I'm doing." Shinya retorted, unpausing the game and continuing on. Takuya cocked his right eyebrow and turned back around.

"You'll be sorry for that, you little brat." He whispered under his breath. Even though Takuya was now fifteen years old, nothing about him had changed. He was definitely the same old Takuya. Maybe he was a little bit taller, but nothing else had altered.

"I heard that, Takuya!" His mother yelled from out in the hallway. "You certainly aren't very good at being quiet. I don't want to hear those sort of things out of your mouth, young man. Now, what do you say to Shinya?" she asked, sticking her head in the door.

Takuya rolled his eyes. Shinya didn't even look like he cared. He just went on playing his video game, but Takuya apologized anyway, in a rude tone of voice. His mother frowned, but all the same, she let it go. "And by the way, Takuya. Zoe's on the phone for you. Hurry it up!" His mom said, then leaving their room and walking down the hallway to her room.

Takuya sighed. Well, at least it gave him a break from his homework. He got up out of his chair, ran out into the hallway, and then down the stairs to the kitchen where their one and only portable phone was. He picked up the receiver and pretended he didn't know who was calling. "Hello?" He said into the phone.

Zoe's happy voice returned his questionable one. "Hi, Takuya! I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with the rest of us later! I couldn't leave my one and only boyfriend out, could I?" She asked, obviously in a very happy mood.

Takuya jumped at the chance to get out of his homework for a good while. "Of course, Zoe! Why wouldn't I? What time?" He asked, happily.

"Meet me outside my house in ten minutes, okay?" Zoe said, sweetly.

"Ten minutes!? Zoe, how do you expect me to get to your house in ten minutes!? You live on the other side of the neighborhood!" Takuya yelled, scratching his head.

"Roller blade or something. Just hurry up!" She replied, then hung up the phone abruptly. Takuya sighed once again, grabbed his cap and goggles, snapped his roller blades on, and flew out the door, hoping his mom wouldn't care that he had left.

Zoe put down the phone and turned around to face the rest of the Digimon team, spread out around her living room. Koji lay on the couch, less than comfortably, because Kouichi was sitting on his stomach. Tommy sat on the floor, playing around with his green shoelace. Then there was J.P., who sat in a big La-Z-Boy chair, eating a bag of potato chips. Zoe laughed at them. "You guys look really funny, you know that?" she said. They just stared at her. "Anyway, Takuya's on his way." Zoe thought maybe a change of subject was in order at that moment.

Zoe's mom popped into the room, her curly blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders. "Zoe! You're having another friend over? Do I need to make lunch for you guys or anything?" She asked, cheerfully.

Zoe cocked an eyebrow and frowned at her mom. "No, mom. We're going out to the movies or something. Don't worry about it." She said, as she ran over and rushed her mom out of the room.

Kouichi laughed. "Zoe, I don't understand why you don't like your mom around. She's really nice and the cheerfulness is definitely a change for me, since Koji and I are spending more time around each other." Koji grunted and frowned at Kouichi, who just ignored this little threat.

"Kouichi, it's one thing when you're not around her a lot, but when you live with her, it's a whole lot different." She rolled her sea-blue eyes. "Her cheerfulness can get quite annoying if you ask me." Tommy and J.P. laughed at Zoe's facial expression. Just then, the doorbell rang, interrupting the conversation. "Oh, that must be Takuya!" she said, happily. Zoe ran out into the kitchen to open the door.

Tommy just stared at her. "In my opinion she takes after her mother regarding that cheerfulness." He mumbled, so as not to be heard. Everybody nodded.

Takuya and Zoe came into the living room, laughing. About what, no one knew, but that was Takuya. He could make someone laugh just being himself. Takuya raised his right hand and waved at the group. "Gosh, you look comfortable, Koji." He said, laughing. Koji glared daggers at him and then looked the other way. Kouichi hopped off him and then patted him on the head.

"So, where are we off to?" he asked, smiling. J.P. finished off the potato chips and stood up out of the La-Z-Boy chair. He really had lost quite a lot of weight. He was barely bigger than Takuya now, but still a little bit taller. Tommy stood up and wiped off his backside. Koji just stayed on the sofa for a moment, but then stood up, rubbing his stomach.

Zoe grinned. "I think we should go to the mall or the movie theater or something. Just hang out, you know? That's always fun when I'm with you guys!" Everybody frowned.

"How come I don't find that a comforting thought?" Koji mumbled. Kouichi smiled. "For heaven's sake, what are you smiling at?"

"You." Kouichi replied. "What else would I be smiling at if I'm looking right at you?" He said, giggling. Koji just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever we do, it has be out of here where I don't have to be so close to my brother." Koji said, a little bit of a smiled showing on his face...

( Please review! More will happen in the next chapter! I didn't have much time to write today! Thanks!)


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon: Legend of the Celestials Chapter 2 

(Soooooo sorry my updates take so long!!! School is getting in my way! Thankies lotsies for the reviews!!!!)

The boys rolled their eyes as the group stood outside the large mall in front of them. Koji yawned and Kouichi shook his head. Takuya cocked an eyebrow. "Zoe, did we absolutely _have _to come here?" He asked, twitching slightly.

Zoe grinned and stuck her hand in her pocket, pulling out her **_Volleyball Cutie_** wallet. "Yeah! Of course we did. I got tons of birthday money last May and now I am finally gunna use it!" She giggled and pushed a strand of permed blonde hair over her shoulder.

"And what was the point of bringing us along?" Koji asked, rolling his sea-blue eyes. He glared right in her eyes. Zoe didn't know why, but she was getting this weird feeling inside. She blushed slightly and then just smiled, nodding her head. Koji cocked his head to the side, but never got one so decided to drop the matter.

Zoe took off as fast as she could to the big glass doors, leaving the boys just staring at her. Zoe stopped once she got inside and thought to herself for a moment. _What was that just then? I can't do things like that. I already have a boyfriend. Besides, I like Takuya. _She shook her head and then clasped her hands together quickly. _Yeah, Zoe. _She thought. _Takuya's my boyfriend. If we weren't meant for each other we wouldn't be together right now, right? Yeah, right. _Zoe nodded as she turned around and saw the rest of the group piling in the doors. She grinned and waved at them. "Come on, guys! Its not _that _bad!"

A few groans escaped from them, but then Kouichi scratched his head and looked at his buddies. "Yeah, Zoe's right! It's not bad. Its not like the mall is only made for girls. We guys can find something here, too."

"Leave it to you to find the good in this excursion." Koji said, rolling his eyes for a second time. Kouichi slapped him on the back and grinned at his winded brother.

"Yup! Leave it to me!"

About an hour later, the group found themselves in a crowded bookstore. Zoe was mesmerized by the magazines in the front corner, and scurried over to look. The boys cocked their eyebrows, but J.P. persevered. "I think I'll take some time to look through some of the science and computer books in the back." He waved as he disappeared to the back of the bookstore. Everyone went their own way, and soon Takuya found himself in the back looking at the comic books, a bored look on his face. There was a sudden _CRASH _as some books came tumbling down on a tall, pretty girl at the end of the isle.

Takuya looked her way and stared. She stood up abruptly and looked around, thinking that no one had seen that. She flipped some long brown hair over her shoulder and leaned down to start picking up the books. Takuya just watched, trying not to be noticed, but Koji saw everything and came wandering over. "Takuya???" No answer. "Earth to Takuya." He mumbled.

Takuya jumped and turned around to see Koji. "Wha-?" He rubbed the back of his head as he saw Koji cock a fine black eyebrow. "It's not what you think, silly!" He said, waving his hands in front of his face.

Koji crossed his arms and frowned. "Oh really. And what did you think I thought, Takuya? Maybe I wasn't even thinking what you thought I was thinking." He smirked.

Takuya scratched his head and just stared at his best friend. "What? Come on, Koji. You're confusing me!" Koji rolled his eyes and gave a little sign to Takuya with his hand as he walked out of the aisle and down to the other end of the store, where he stood with Zoe for a little bit. Takuya peered around the corner of some books and watched them. "What am I doing?" He whispered to himself. "Its not like I have to watch her or something." He went back to watching the other girl, but disguising it as he looked at a book.

She had almost finished picking up all the books and was placing the last one on the shelf. She then smoothed out her purple mini-skirt and walked into the aisle with Takuya. She smiled at him and pulled the book down from in front of his face. "You don't have to hide the fact that you're staring at me, you know. I am so like used to it already." Okay, this girl was definitely anything but modest, but she was still pretty. Takuya blushed a little bit and nodded quickly. She smiled. "My name's Miyako. Miyako Higurashi. What's yours?"

Takuya grinned and held out his hand, after he set the book he was holding down. "Ta-Takuya Kanbara."

"It's nice to meet you, Takuya." Miyako replied, shaking his hand. Zoe appeared behind him, holding a couple of magazines and smiling lightly. Miyako just stared. "Um, and who's this?" She asked, faking a sweet voice.

Takuya turned around and jumped a little bit. "Um, this is Zoe. She's one of my uh... friends. Yeah, friends." Zoe frowned and elbowed him in the stomach. He hunched over and then corrected himself. "Actually, she's my girlfriend."

Miyako nodded and smiled at him. "Oh, cool. Yeah, well I work here part time. You should come by again, Takuya." She said, flashing him a look with her deep brown eyes. There was something strange about her, but Takuya didn't care about that right now.

Zoe grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. "What exactly went on with you two back here, Takuya?" she said, angrily. Takuya winced and looked her in the eyes. He shrugged and Zoe frowned. "Well, whatever. We're just going to get out of here as soon as possible, all right?" Takuya nodded and Zoe grabbed his shirt. The group gathered back together and made their way to the front of the store. Suddenly, the lights flickered and went out, and a growling sound echoed through the mall...

(Sorry, really sappy ending! I know!!! Review please! Remember if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all! I'll update as soon as possible! Thanks to everyone who reviews!!! )


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon: Legend of the Celestials Chapter 3 

Takuya rubbed his head and looked around. "What was that guys?" The rest of the group had found themselves on the ground, glancing around, as the lights flickered back on. Koji was the next to stand up, seeing Takuya staring at him, questionably.

"Am I supposed to know?" Koji replied, frowning. Kouichi laughed and then stood up, as the rest of the gang made their way to their feet.

"Could it have been a Digimon that we just heard?" He asked, obnoxiously. Koji slapped Kouichi on the head and made a sign with his head to show that a girl was listening. Everybody looked in that direction as the girl came stomping over.

"Exactly, what are you people talking about?" Takuya heard Miyako say quite loudly. "What's a Digimon exactly? And why did the lights just go out?" She placed her tanned hands on her small hips and cocked an eyebrow. "Explain all this to me. What was that sound just then?"

Kouichi waved his hands and smiled lightly. "Whoah! What's with all of the questions? We don't really even know what all that was, okay?"

"Yeah, so stop acting like we do, and beat it." Zoe announced, glaring daggers at Miyako. The boys' mouths dropped. They'd never seen Zoe act this hostile to another girl before. Miyako's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" Miyako mused, making a raspberry at Zoe. "Why don't you? What was your name again? Ugly? Oops, I mean Zoe. Zoe was your name. Sorry about the mistake." The boys just stared. They'd really never seen a girl act this way to Zoe either. Zoe pushed her way through the gaping boys and made her way over to Miyako, so her face was about an inch away from hers.

"Um...Zoe? Just forget about this, okay? We have more important things to do..." Takuya mumbled, trying to calm everything down. He stared, hesitantly, but then went over and grabbed his girlfriend's shoulders. "Will you just calm down, please?"

Zoe sighed and then placed her right hand on her hip. "Yeah, you're right, Takuya. It's really not worth my valuable time." Takuya sighed as well and then got the group to run out of the store as quickly as possible.

Zoe was in a huff when they were nearing her house again. The group now consisted of herself and Takuya, so it really wasn't much of a group anymore. "I'm sorry about getting all worked up in the store. I just couldn't help myself." She said, rolling her eyes.

Takuya grinned. "Yeah, you had me pretty scared there for a moment. I'd never seen you like that before. You're not even like that at school with some of the other girls." He laughed. "You're not even like that with us, and that's saying something."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zoe frowned and walked a little bit faster, until she had made it to her front porch. Takuya followed as her as fast as he could.

"Oh, come on. I didn't mean it like that, Zoe." He said, blushing slightly, as she walked a little bit closer to him. Zoe stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek and then proceeded to run into her house, after a little wave. Takuya grinned to himself, and felt his cheeks growing hotter.

Takuya ran in his front door and slipped off his shoes in the front hallway, feeling rather excited for some reason or another. There was a little beeping sound coming from upstairs. Maybe, from his room? He frowned, and made his way up the stairs. He found Shinya in their room, hunched over, holding something, and pushing some buttons. "What are you doing?" He asked, sighing.

Shinya grinned and wheeled around. "Guess what I got??? I got this little thing today! It just showed up when I went out with my friends!!" Shinya held up something that looked quite familiar to Takuya. A D-Tector?!

(More coming soon! I love the reviews!!)


End file.
